what if?
by Kiranistanian
Summary: After her date goes bad Mindy has gone to Dave and sought comfort in his arms. Now a pissed off Mindy has given up trying to be normal what will she do and where will she go? (Sequel to colormonk's 'bad date gone good')
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 – rebellion**_

_**A/N: well this is the continuation of Colormonk's **'bad date goes good'** with his permission of course.**_

* * *

**Dave's bedroom.**

**14thApril 2013**

Dave awoke to sunlight pouring through his window. He tried to raise his arm to shield his eyes but there was something on it so he used his other arm.

_'__Sure I closed them last night' _he thought to himself before looking over to see what was covering his arm.

His eyes widened as he saw Mindy lying there and the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

That was when he realised that he was in bed with a naked Mindy. He ran his hand up her back causing her to purr in content. He shook her slightly hoping to wake her up.

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey lover boy." She whispered smiling as she set eyes on him.

"Hey to you to." He replied

They heard a faint buzzing from the floor.

"I think that's probably Marcus asking where I am…" Mindy said

"Shit…" Dave replied

"Yup."

Mindy rolled off of Dave to search for her bag across his floor. She found it pretty quick while noticing Dave appreciating her nakedness from the bed,

She pressed the unlock button to find twenty three missed calls and thirty seven text messages.

Her eyes bulged as she took in the numbers.

She pressed the call back button before balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear as she started gathering her clothes.

"Hey Marcus." She said in her most innocent voice as he picked up the line. Much to Dave's amusement.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." He replied

"Venting anger." She replied

"Well you're grounded." He said

"What for?" she asked

"Breaking curfew."

"It's not my fault my date ditched me up in the woods." Mindy replied heatedly

"What? Why didn't you ring? I could have picked you up" he asked confused

"Dead battery. I am at an old friend's house where I charged my phone while sleeping." She lied convincingly.

"What old friend? If it's one of these super hero's…" he started before being cut off by Mindy

"Yes it is… I tried being normal and was played by a group of evil bitches who ditched me in a forest on my own." Mindy all but shouted as she did her bra up.

"Well you have school in three hours…" he tried

"I am not going back… I have tried as much as I can but I can't take any more of it. If I go in today I will probably kill one of them using their own finger." Mindy replied heatedly rolling her eyes at Dave who smiled at her.

"Don't lie it can't be that bad…" and that was as far as Marcus got before she hung up on him and took the battery out the phone.

"Stupid cunt." She muttered making Dave snort

"What was all that?" Dave asked

"Marcus wants me to go back to school today."

"You should. No just listen a sec." Dave said as she tried to interrupt. "At the moment they think they have won. Are you going to let them keep thinking that?" he asked

"no." Mindy replied with a grin. "So I can kill them?" she asked

"What? No." Dave asked horrified

"Still fucking with you. What should I do then?"

"Act unfazed by it at all."

"I could ruin her cheerleading career" Mindy said a gleam in her eye

"How?" Dave asked concerned

"You will see." She replied

"No bodily harm." Dave said

"Oh now that would be taking the fun out of it." Mindy said kissing Dave on the corner of the mouth now fully dressed.

"I will see you later. Safe house C after school. It's time for hit girl to come back. Even if I have to run away." Mindy said walking over to the window.

"See you in school." She said blowing him a kiss just like she had the first time she had used his window.

"shit." Dave muttered to himself just thinking of all the ways that Mindy could ruin their cheerleading careers. "They deserve it I suppose." He muttered before going downstairs to get breakfast with his father.

"Morning dad." He said walking into the kitchen

**School**

**14thApril 2013**

Dave was bored in lesson. Even staring at his English teacher's tits like he used to wasn't helping today. All he could think about was Mindy and last night. They hadn't talked about it but he assumed that was what they were going to do later at the safe house.

That was when he saw all the students running out of the building while looking out the window and frowned. There was security trying to get into the building. He saw some of the cheer leaders and knew what had happened.

Mindy had gotten her revenge.

Mindy was in her element here clashing with security as they came at her with batons drawn. One down, two down duck spin jump and kick, three down. She grinned as she saw the helpless look on Brookes face as she kicked a fourth security guard in the mouth causing his head to snap back.

Brook was at the moment lying on the flour holding her knee in pain where Mindy had just snapped it sideways.

Mindy heard the police sirens in the background and decided it was time to go. She jumped on the desk before doing a front flip to the next one avoiding a guard go for her foot. Just as she was about to walk out the door a member of the football team decided to try be a hero and grabbed her round the chest. Without even think Mindy smashed her head into his face breaking his nose before spinning around and kicking him in the temple putting him out like a light. She did a small bow before walking out the room.

By now the whole school was outside trying to find out what was happening as Mindy ran out the building four guards following her with batons. She had hidden her Ducati around the side of the building but her short legs were going to be her down fall here as the long legged security guards were catching up.

Deciding that she was going to have to confront them she ran up the wall like she had in franks penthouse before spinning and kicking the security guard in the neck making him smack his head on the wall. She landed still running the way she had been but had gained a lead as the guards stopped to check on one of their own.

She ran around the corner and straight into a group of police officers weapons drawn.

"freeze." One said pointing the weapon at her.

Acting completely on impulse she slapped the gun to the side before twisting his arm unloading the magazine and pulling back the slide emptying the chamber while using him as cover stopping the other officers from shooting her. She grabbed the startled officers hand cuffs from his waist and cuffed him to a bike lock before running back around the corner.

Mindy stopped just around the corner and kicked the next officer to come around in the balls before kneeing him in the face grabbing his gun and firing two shots over the shoulder of the next officer making him dive for cover. She then ran across to the next building while having police firing at her bullets ricocheting off the walls and floor. She felt one pass through her hair as she ran.

Three bullets slammed into the door just as she dived through it.

Dave watched from a window as Mindy engaged the police trying not to kill or injure them but if this went on for much longer she wasn't going to have a choice. His class mates were looking on horrified as someone three years younger than them was decimating the police force and security guards.

Mindy had just run right through the building jumping over tables and taking down security guards as she went she ended up having to run up two flights of stairs before she came across Marcus aiming a gun at her.

"Mindy you need to stop."

"We both know you aren't going to shoot me Marcus. I tried to tell you that this wasn't going to work. I am not a normal teenager." She said as more police joined Marcus.

Mindy looked around examining her options. She had the officer's gun still and she had only shot two shots so she should still have ten shots left in theory. But theory isn't practice Mindy knew that and knew it well.

"Well you need to stop this madness."

"It's too late for that Marcus and you know it." She replied

"You're under arrest Mindy don't try and resist." He continued edging towards her gun level with her chest.

A security guard decided to try tackle her while she was distracted. Of course Hit girl is never distracted so she twisted and kicked him in the stomach making him double over before twisting his arm behind his back and pulling the gun on the other officers and walking backwards into a class room. Knocking the guard out before pushing him out the door and locking it.

"fuck." She muttered.

She was on the second floor too high to jump out the window and she could see a swat team entering the building. She attached the gun to the floor, aiming at the door, using tape before creating a trip wire the would cause the gun to shoot the assaulting force in the foot before pulling up the tables and chairs in front of the door, snapping two chair legs off for weapons should she need them, and climbing up into the ceiling tiles and crawling across a few classrooms.

She opened the door quietly and poked her head out just in time to see the swat team breach the classroom.

One of the swat team smashed in the door with a battering ram and a guy with a shield ran in next pushing the tables out the way with it tripping the trip wire causing the gun taped to the floor to go off putting a bullet in his ankle and making him scream and fall over. The guy behind him tripped over him as he rolled on the floor in pain blocking the view of the room from the rest of the team who were trying to locate the shooter but not noticing the gun under the second officer.

Mindy used the distraction to run across the corridor into the class room opposite where she smashed the window and climbed down a drain pipe. She ran round the corner and hopped on her Ducati before blasting out the car park past the police cars shooting out there tires with a gun that was holstered on the body of the bike and riding to the safe house where Dave should be soon.

Dave watched as an ambulance crew carried the wounded swat member into an ambulance as news crews were filming anything and everything.

"Did you know that she was Marcus's adopted daughter?" he heard officers saying

"Yeh, still can't believe she set up that trip wire."

"I know, swat under estimated her and paid the price."

"Yeh but who tapes their only weapon to the floor as a trap?"

"Well she still got away."

Dave smiled, of course she got away it's what she does.

The rest of the school day had been cancelled now and people were going home.

"Hey Dave you coming to atomic comics?" Marty asked

"nah. I've got… places to be." He replied

"Well I will see you tonight then yeah?" he replied obviously talking about the justice forever meeting.

"Hopefully. It depends how long I am with my errand." He replied

Just as he was about to walk away Todd shouted.

"Wasn't that Mindy girl the girl you cheated on Katie with?"

And when Marcus heard that, from where he was briefing the detective in charge, he walked over.

"What's this about you dating Miss Macready?" he asked Dave

"I didn't. It's a misunderstanding that has turned into rumour." He replied before turning around and walking off.

"I am afraid that you are going to need to come down the precinct and answer a few questions." Marcus said

"Sure. Tomorrow? I have things I need to do now."

"No. now."

"No I have things I need to do now I will come down tomorrow."

"I am afraid you are coming with us. You might have answers that will help us capture Miss Macready." Marcus said

"Don't worry sergeant I know nothing about her that you don't." Dave said pointedly

"Yes well that's not the point." Marcus said grabbing Dave by the elbow.

"You have already caused her to run away. Don't make her angry as well as disappointed." Dave whispered forcefully, pulling his arm free and leaving a slightly stunned Marcus behind.

"What the fuck have you done Mindy?" he asked himself.__

* * *

_**A/N: well I hoped you like it. I haven't got a beta yet sorry so any mistakes I will have to deal with at a later date.**_

_**this is my first story so no flaming please.**_

_**A/N (from Color_monk): after a few reviews hinting or just plain asking for another chapter I have handed this story to kiranistanian to finish as I travel to much for work to write a good multi-chapter story and update it on a regular basis sorry.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – **__**discussions**_

_**A/N: next chapter :)**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own kick ass :(**_

* * *

**Safe House C**

**14th April 2013**

Dave walked to the safe house being careful not to pick up any tails from the police just as Mindy had taught him he walked right around a block two blocks from where the safe house was located. Once sure he wasn't being followed he walked over to the safe house which was a bungalow in a busy neighbourhood which was good as no one would question kids in hoody's covering their faces.

Just like the other safe houses Mindy had across the city, even one in LA just in case they had to leave the city, it had a password system just inside the door which if you didn't type the password in within ten seconds of the door opening it would sent out a text message to both him and Mindy telling them which safe house it was so they could look in on the CCTV and decide what to do.

He walked up to the door before pulling out his key and opening the door typing the passcode for this safe house, each one had a different one, before walking into the main room which had two computers and weapons lining the walls.

"Hey M&M." he said sitting at the desk opposite Mindy so he could see her as she worked on whatever she was doing.

"Did you just fucking call me M&M?" she asked frowning

"Yes." Dave replied grinning

"What on earth possessed you to call me that?" she asked confused

"Well it's your initials but I thought they suit you. Rock hard on the outside and all soft and sweet on the inside." He said grinning

She flipped him the bird before going back to whatever she was doing.

"You need a better pet name for me you pussy." She said

"Well at least mine was meant to be endearing unlike your insult at me." He replied laughing.

"Point." She replied still looking at the screen.

"What are you looking at?" he asked

"The news I want to know if they have a photo of me or just a description." She replied

"Ahh. Makes since. So what did you do to Brooke In the end?" he asked

"Snapped her knee. She will always walk with a slight limp now." Mindy replied with an innocent smile that Dave was fully used to.

Dave just rolled his eyes.

"I suppose she deserved t something but ruining her life? Might be a bit over the top." Dave replied

Mindy just shrugged. "To late now."

"So what do the police have on you?"

"A heck of a lot of charges but no recent photos and a few bad descriptions. Do you think my lips are too big?" she asked puckering up.

"Nope just the right size to make out with." He said leaning over to kiss her making her blush slightly.

"Sappy git." She muttered fighting her blush and making him laugh

"I mean you should see this sketch they have of me." Mindy said turning the screen to show a picture of someone with dark blonde hair chubby cheeks a large nose huge lips and slightly Asian looking eyes.

"They also labelled me short." She continued angrily making Dave wince.

She hated being called short.

"Come on lets go out. You need more clothes as all yours are at Marcus's."

"They will be waiting at the mall for me fuck tard."

"Then we go somewhere they won't be looking." Dave said

"Like?"

"It's a secret. Pack up a bag were going on a weekend holiday, school should be shut for a few days so I won't be missed. I will just text Marty that I am out of town for a few days." Dave said getting up.

"Where are we going?" Mindy asked generally confused

"Don't you worry yourself, just pack what you think you will need for a normal teenagers holiday minus the clothes we will buy and of course bring some weapons. I doubt you will need them but I know you will feel better if you have them. I will be back in an hour." Dave said moving towards the door.

"Dave. Wait." Mindy said running after him.

She went up on tip toes and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Love you." She whispered realising him.

"I won't be long." He said walking out the door hood up once again.

Deciding to do what Dave asked she pulled out her pink suitcase the same one she used in the pent house three years ago and filled it with weapons. Nothing to big just a few hand guns grenades extra ammo her switch blades, the last gift she had had from her father, and two assault rifles. She then packed a laptop and her hit girl costume into another suitcase.

"Can never be too prepared." She said adding her Bo sword staff to the growing weapons collection before heading to the garage to put a cover over her Ducati.

She was walking back to the bungalow as Dave pulled into the drive way in the old mist mobile, only now it had a normal number plate instead of saying red mist oh it was also green and purple now making Mindy grin as she spotted it.

"Get in then." He said as she ran into the house and grabbed her suit cases before locking the place down and rigging a shotgun up to the door like in the school. Only this time it was at face level.

She threw her bags in the boot before sliding into the passenger seat.

"How come you're driving?" she asked faking sounding put out.

"Because as of twenty minutes ago you are officially a fugitive so we don't want to attract attention by having an underage girl driving." Dave said pulling out of the drive before racing down the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Surprise." Dave said speeding up as he blasted through the city.

Mindy looked out the window excited and bubbling with happiness trying to work out where they were going.

It was two hours later and Mindy's annoyingness only increased as she repeatedly asked how long until they got there or where they were going.

"Well at least you're acting like a normal teenager for once." He said earning himself a glare.

He quickly leant over and kissed her on the cheek, keeping his eyes on the road, turning her glare into a great big smile.

"You will just have to wait. But I promise you will enjoy it." He said "well I hope so anyway." He finished under his breath.

It was another hour before Mindy worked out that they were heading into DC.

"Why are we going to DC?" she asked

"We are only stopping there to get you some new clothes and a hotel for the night before we continue south in the morning." He said

"You're taking me shopping?" Mindy asked disbelieving "you better be paying."

"So that's all I am to you? A walking bank." He asked in mock outrage making her laugh.

"I was joking. I still have three million in a suitcase." She pointed out.

"Did you bring it with you?" he asked smugly.

She opened her mouth before closing it and frowning. "No, I didn't." she replied

"Then I will pay."

"And how the fuck will you afford a teen girls shopping frenzy?"

"The same way you and your dad afforded all those guns. Using crooks money."

"Actually dad sold comics as well." She pointed out.

"True. But I have seized over one hundred thousand in drug money in the past three months alone." Dave said smugly

"Not bad. Just wait until I get back into my suit to fuck with those bad asses."

"Oh I can't wait to rip it off you after a long night out." He replied winking at her making her blush spectacularly.

"Git" she said

"Your git." He replied placing a hand on her knee.

DC

_14 April 2013_

Dave and Mindy walked through one of the malls in DC shopping for her clothes. Here there was no Hit girl, no Kick Ass, no super hero's they could just be themselves. Dave and Mindy.

They walked hand in hand looking in all the shop windows laughing at some of the people walking through the mall dressed in all sorts of wired clothes before she dragged him into Neiman Marcus where Mindy spent two hours trying on clothes and modelling them for him.

Her final bill came up to four thousand dollars which Dave paid in cash causing the sales assistants mouth to drop.

Mindy then told him to wait outside she still had things to buy before taking a few hundred bucks from him and going into the store again.

She came out with another bag and refused to tell Dave what was in it only saying that she would show him later when they god back to the hotel.

By now it was half seven and stores were starting to get quiet so the headed to a hotel that Dave had booked while picking up his car.

It wasn't upscale or anything it was more of 'ask no questions, receive no lies' kind of place that cost forty bucks for the night.

"You know we still haven't talked about last night." Dave shouted to Mindy as she was in the bathroom getting ready.

"What's to talk about? We had sex? Were both attracted to the other?" she shouted in return

God sometimes Dave liked vulnerable Mindy more than head strong Mindy.

"What does that make us? Boyfriend girlfriend? Friends with benefits? Or was it a mistake while needing to feel comfort?" he asked as she came out of the bath room in a nighty that look positively sinful on her. The fabric was so thin Dave wasn't sure it was there and the hem line barley covered her bum while exaggerating her cleavage nicely.

Dave gulped. His eyes trailing over her slim clean shaven legs.

What little amount of boob she had was almost falling out of the top of the outfit. Her hair was loose, which was unusual as she usually had it pig tails, it looked nice.

He smiled at her.

"I thought I made that bit clear when I told you I loved you." She said walking to the bed before crawling up to Dave.

"I just wanted to check. That's all." He replied kissing her and sliding his hands up to her arse to squeeze while pulling her down onto the bed.

Mindy sat straddling Dave's lap as she snogged his brain out, their tongues fighting for dominance, her hands on his shoulders holding him down as his hands roamed everywhere from her thighs, hips and bum to her back and neck.

She squealed as Dave rolled them over so he was on top before pushing the nighty up to expose her centre before placing small kisses down her body

She squirmed as he kissed and caressed her thighs and stomach but only teasing where she really wanted him.

"Dave if you keep up with this pussy shit, I will rip your dick off and dildo myself with it." She shouted getting fed up. **(Too far?)**

Gulping Dave latched his lips to her clit and sucked gently while teasing her sopping hole with a finger before slowly pushing in causing Mindy to groan in satisfaction.

_'__One of these days I am going to have to handcuff her to the bed.'_ Dave thought to himself savouring her juices. Once she was worked up enough Dave went back to kissing her, much to Mindy's chagrin, letting her taste herself on his lips.

Dave pulled away from the kiss for air as he lined himself up with her and thrusting, watching as her eyes widened before they closed as she smiled in either satisfaction or comfort, Dave continued thrusting at a steady pace not fast but not slow.

Dave did different things with his hips thrusting from different angles, twisting and rolling his hips watching each of Mindy's reactions to each he played with her nipples, clit and even nibbled her ears enjoying every sensation he could cause her.

After a while he knew she was getting close as her hips went from more of a rolling motion to thrusting as hard as they could trying to get her over the edge. Dave slowed down trying to draw her orgasm out but of course Mindy likes being in control so she rolled them over and rode him like a bull in a rodeo game so it didn't take long for them to both fly over the edge and into utter bliss.

Mindy led on top of Dave letting her breathing get back under control while listening to his hart thud in his chest.

"That was…" she stopped unable to find words for it.

"I know." Dave finished his hands running through her hair softly as sleep over took them both.


End file.
